


Take A Hint

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, M/M, True Love, Victorious Reference, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo and Liam are out for a night of karaoke when they are met with some unfriendly women.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Take A Hint

**Author's Note:**

> This song is a small variation of "Take a Hint" from Victorious. This song has been stuck in my head for like a week, so I figured I'd do something fun with it!

Theo and Liam were out for their weekly date night. They found their favorite bar they go to. They liked it because it was a creative karaoke bar. Sometimes people sing songs as is, but other times people take songs and change them as they sing. Theo would sometimes rap, Liam would sing Disney songs, and when they got super drunk they would sing love songs to each other and make the bar fill with awwwww’s.

They were at their usual booth looking at what songs they should do tonight when two women sat with them.

“Well, we have some hot guys here tonight girl.” The first girl said.

“Oh, yes we do.” The second girl said.

“Ummm. Can we help you?” Theo asked.

“I’m Becky.” Becky said.

“And I’m Sarah.” Sarah said.

“And what can we do for you two?” Liam asked.

“You’re both hot, we’re both hot. You are gunna take us out.” Becky said.

Theo and Liam chuckle. “Sorry to disappoint you both, but we are gay.”

Both girls laugh. “That doesn’t bother us.” Becky said.

“Plus one night with us, and we’ll straighten you out.” Sarah said.

Liam’s eyes went mad with anger. “Are you kidding me?”

“Oh, no Becky is for you shortcakes. I want green eyes.” Sarah said. 

“Look, I am just trying to have a nice night out with my boyfriend and sing some 

karaoke.” Theo responded. 

“Oh, you both sing?” Becky asked.

“Yes you do, not that it’s your business.” Liam said.

“Will you sing us something?” Sarah asked.

“N-” Liam began.

“We’d love to. Liam.” Theo tilted his head and gestured to go to the karaoke sign up.

“What are we doing?” Liam asked.

“We’re gunna make it up as we go with….” Theo flipped through the pages. “This!” 

“From the -” Liam was cut off.

“Yep!” Theo said. He brought the book to the DJ. “We’d like to sing this, please.”

The DJ smiled. “Good choice.”

The music starts….

Liam:

Why am I always hit on by girls I do not like?

I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

Theo:

I don't want to be a bitch, I'm just tryna be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the...

Liam:

Tell you that I’m gay, then ‘you’ll straighten me out’

Theo:

You think that we should hook up, and I tell you to ‘get out’

Liam:

You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

Both:

And that is when it started going south

Both:

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Gay!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

Liam:

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

Theo:

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Gay"

Liam:

And we don’t have the time to go through this

Both:

You sit there and see us both kiss - Hey!

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Gay!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

Liam:

What about "No" don't you get?

Theo:

So go and tell your friends

Both:

We’re both really ga-a-ay

Liam:

It's about time that you're leavin'

Theo:

I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

Both:

You'll be go-o-one

Theo:

One

Liam:

Get your hands off my…

Theo:

Two.

Liam:

Or I'll punch you in the…

Theo:

Three.

Liam:

Stop your staring at my... Gay!

Take a hint, take a hint

[Both:]

I am not your hump and dump

Let me tell you you’re a chump

I think that you get this stint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Both:

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Gay!

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

The two women roll their eyes and leave the bar. Theo and Liam kiss and the crowd is bursting with applause. 

“Homophobic people who think they can ‘turn people straight’ have no place in this bar!” The bartender yelled.

They danced the night away and celebrated their love while Theo held Liam tight against his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
